


【金剑】nothing i can say

by tuantuanlu



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuantuanlu/pseuds/tuantuanlu
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, 金剑 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	【金剑】nothing i can say

*花吐症  


1、  
要小心魔女。  
这是不列颠最伟大的魔术师挂在口上的告诫，即使本人从来没有遵从过。  
鼻尖上的蝴蝶拍动翅膀，紫色的荧粉散落在黑夜中，阿尔托莉雅打了个喷嚏。  
众人听到响动纷纷赶到，孤立无援的魔女不可能有任何胜算，表面上来看正是如此。  
阿尔托莉雅昂着头，看着这个突然闯入的魔女。她的喉咙莫名地痒了起来。她忍不住轻咳了一声。  
花瓣落了下来。  
阿尔托莉雅看着飘落的花瓣，想起了一位故人。她很快意识到魔女无故发起袭击的目的并非单纯为了从她手中取得胜利。  
"你做了什么手脚？"阿尔托莉雅直视魔女问道。  
"我只是想推你一把罢了。"魔女笑了起来，环视这座院落内的各名女子，和一个男人，"即使身为公主的我也懂得报复背叛我的男人，你一个国王为何默不作声？"  
"啊，说起来，你在传说中就是这样不作为，直到事情不可收拾。"魔女看着握紧剑的金发少女讥笑道，"可是，你不也将背叛你的王后送上火架了吗？我相信你会做出好的选择。"  
阿尔托莉雅一剑劈向魔女，美狄亚飞至半空，风刃掀起了她的斗篷。  
"不出一个月，你就会吐着花瓣死去。只有真心相爱的两人的吻才能解除魔咒。又或者——"魔女转向女人中的红发青年，"杀掉你所爱的人。"  
骑士王没有再次失手，光柱穿透美狄亚的魔法防御，魔女像是一只无法张开翅膀的飞蛾坠落，转而又化作许多蝴蝶飞去，只留下女人的大笑：“就算杀了我也没用。”  
魔女的灵基并没有消灭，她的举动实在令人摸不着头脑。冒着巨大风险施下魔咒，作为清除对手的手段未免太费周章，或许只是因为那千年前的仇怨至今仍未消散。  
阿尔托莉雅的喉咙还在发痒，她抑制着轻轻咳了一声，看着飘落的花瓣捏紧了手中的剑柄。她收回剑，转过身对众人说道：“敌人已经击退，没事了。”  
她伸手接住掉落的花瓣，抬头看见众人脸上的疑虑和忧惧，不知是因为见到花瓣从她嘴中落下的异象，还是她们开始认识到站在她们面前的是一位鲜血漫过手肘的国王。  
阿尔托莉雅握紧手中的花瓣，目光略过某人，在众人的目光下走过庭院，回到自己的房间。  
少年推门走入房中，看见少女静坐在月光之中，如同最初相见的那般安稳平静。  
他走过去，握住她放在膝上的手，看着她睁开的碧绿眼眸，说：“虽然不知道caster想要做什么，但是saber，我对你的心意从来不曾改变。”他凑过去，亲吻了少女。  
吻是轻柔而又隐含热情的，阿尔托莉雅闻到了少年身上的香味。像花一样娇美的女孩总希望身上也像花儿一样芬芳。阿尔托莉雅的喉咙又开始发痒，她轻推开少年，咳嗽起来。  
两人的视线同时汇聚在地板上的花瓣上，阿尔托莉雅看向讶异地张着嘴的少年，说道：“这说不定只是caster的诡计，我知道士郎是爱我的，只不过……”一向清澈坚定的碧眸却不知为何起了动荡。  
地上的花瓣变多了。沉默许久的少年看着阿尔托莉雅开了口：“saber也爱过你的王后吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅一愣，如湖水般的眼眸变得平静凝固，“士郎，回到凛那里吧，我要休息了。”她对少年说道。  
这或许是女孩第一次拒绝他。卫宫士郎连忙握住阿尔托莉雅的手道歉：“对不起！saber，”他握紧了少女的手，垂下头去，“为什么明明我那么喜欢saber……却不行……”  
阿尔托莉雅看着少年懊悔地将头垂落在她的手上，她想起那个女孩也曾经将双手放在她的膝头。  
【亚瑟，在未见到你之前我就爱你了。】  
【陛下，我应该永远爱你的。】  
【阿尔托莉雅，我要爱你，永远爱你。】  
阿尔托莉雅握住了少年的手。卫宫士郎从来不知道少女的手是如此的坚强有力，他抬头望她，竟见她眼眶发红，而她的声音却听不出一丝颤抖：“如果你有所爱的人，就好好爱她，这是我一生都未能给予她的。”  
卫宫士郎愣住了。许久之后，他的手上变幻出一把匕首，他看着阿尔托莉雅说：“我不会让你受到伤害的。”  
阿尔托莉雅拉住卫宫士郎的手，将匕首放至地板上，她看着少年温和地笑了：“开始的时候就说了，从者不能没有御主。”她坚定地将匕首从他手中夺去，魔力幻作的武器在她的紧握下化散而去，“我也绝不会再次背弃自己的誓言。”  
她又望向卫宫士郎，坚决的眼神变得柔和，流露出悲伤，“你要为我而死，又要为别人而活，一个人能同时爱着两个人吗？”她的目光不再聚焦在卫宫士郎身上，语气悠悠飘进回忆，“总有一天会维持不下去的。”  
接着，她便沉入了深思。卫宫士郎注视着阿尔托莉雅，没有得到她的回心转意。他没再说什么，起身走出房间，关上房门，独留下月光下的少女。

2、  
晨光照在少女的眼睑上，阿尔托莉雅醒了过来。  
在成为从者之前，她每天只拥有很少的睡眠。  
短暂的睡眠之中，她做了个梦。梦见她高坐在王座上，看到她的骑士和她的王后相互凝视，仿佛再也挪不开视线。听到她的桂妮向她哭诉，忏悔自己的罪责。  
【我以为，在完美而纯正的光芒之下，我会难以呼吸。但我若爱您，又有什么是我做不到的呢？亚瑟，陛下——一切都是我的过错。】  
她想起昨天众人看她的眼神。  
她咳了一声，花瓣落在手掌上，她看了一眼。  
谁又能爱怪物呢。  
她离开了这座宅邸，没有引起他人的注意。  
阿尔托莉雅在公园的长椅上坐下，她若继续待下去，必定不能让众人安心。不需要等到一个月之后，从者得不到魔力供给，不会在现世待太久。  
她坐在长椅上，听着耳旁传来孩童的嬉闹声，猫狗的叫声，邻里熟人的笑谈。她想起从很久以前开始，她就是这么远远地看着人们生活了。  
突然，她看到了一抹绚丽的金色，将这幅令她心满意足的场景打破了。  
男人显然也发现了她，他将手中的足球一踢，围在他身边的孩子们便纷纷去追球了。实话说，男人和孩子们踢球的情景意外地不显得怪异。  
“哟，这不是saber嘛，”男人笑着向她走了过来，“一大早坐在这里做什么？即使是老头也会去散步。”  
阿尔托莉雅没有理他，她并不希望男人知道她的异常。  
然而世事不如她所愿，吉尔伽美什打量了她一阵，笑道：“你被魔女下套了。”  
阿尔托莉雅惊讶地望向男人，转而她看着男人的目光变得严厉。  
“这安得可是大罪。”男人自如地在椅子上坐下，双手张开搭在椅背上，“本王为何要做这种事？”  
的确，男人并没有这么做的理由，只是他对情况的明了使他显得可疑。  
她理应为她的怀疑道歉，可阿尔托莉雅仍不情愿开口。  
“怎么，破解不了魔咒？”吉尔伽美什讥笑道，他凑到阿尔托莉雅面前，对她一笑，“要和我试试看吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅惊愣地看着凑近到眼前的男人，他深红的眼眸中尽是讥嘲，她看不穿那双幽深的眼眸中究竟蕴藏着什么，也不知道男人究竟看透了多少她的事，在他的目光下，她似乎根本无从隐藏。  
她愤怒地站起身，终于张开了口：“开什么玩笑！”花瓣从她嘴中吐出，使她更觉羞辱，她瞪着男人骂道，“你觉得你爱我吗！还是看看你身边吧，吉尔伽美什！你和女人们的绯闻还要教会出面掩饰，真是可耻！你怀抱着那么多女人，到底有何脸面说爱我！”  
她大骂了一通，突然剧烈咳嗽起来，花瓣纷纷落下，盖住了男人的膝盖。  
吉尔伽美什轻轻拂开腿上的花瓣，从头到尾都对她的批评不置一词，阿尔托莉雅抬起头，看见他嘴角讥讽的冷笑。她猛地意识到，她又有什么资格去谴责吉尔伽美什呢？就算吉尔伽美什不爱她，她也早已经拒绝了他，她又有什么立场去约束吉尔伽美什。  
她该谴责他吗？  
她该谴责的是他吗？  
她将暴君认定为邪恶，批判邪恶便是理所当然的正义，哪怕他并没有可以称之为错误的地方。  
或许，她并未对吉尔伽美什秉持她所尊崇的公正。  
阿尔托莉雅看向吉尔伽美什，男人并未对她的不公抱怨什么，他只是嘲讽地笑看着她，连将讽刺说出口都不屑。这世上没有任何人能评判他，这个男人一定是这么想的。而她的迁怒和无理的斥责不过是暴露自己的愚蠢，男人自然乐意观赏取乐。  
唯我独尊的强烈自我，无视他人的残酷，她认为这是与她无法交集的信念。但这份高傲并非邪恶，他确实拥有作为王者的气度。  
她看着他如太阳般绚烂的金发，犹如宝石般精美的眼眸，想他会傲慢也是当然的，表面看去，他是如此的完美无缺。这样的男人，自然会让女人们倾心。实际上，从刚才起，路过的女生们便不住地从远处偷瞄他，即使旁边的她如此奇怪地吐落花瓣，她们也无心关注。  
阿尔托莉雅以为爱应是忠贞不二的，可她们为什么能同时爱着另外的人。若爱情是坚贞不渝的，她们为什么又会不再爱她了。  
她看着眼前的男人，十年前他曾向她求过婚，十年之后，他依旧要求她做他的女人。这难道能说明他是爱她的吗？不，这个男人只是喜欢掠夺罢了。没有她，他依然会有许多女伴。  
“你能对我保持忠贞吗？”鬼使神差地，她对男人说道，她盯着吉尔伽美什问，“你能只属于我一个人吗？”  
空气安静了一秒，随即，男人破口大笑起来：“竟然说要本王独属于你一人，saber啊，你可真是胆大妄为。”他笑得失语，待气息平稳后，带着淡薄的讥诮看着她微笑道：“了不起。”  
阿尔托莉雅面无表情地看着他，她自然不会期待吉尔伽美什的承诺，或许，她只是想讽刺他而已。  
在她拒绝吉尔伽美什时她曾告诉他，自己是国王，不会属于任何人。吉尔伽美什也是国王，同样如此。  
吉尔伽美什从椅子上站起身，掏出了两张票，对她说：“抽到了没用的东西。既然你时日不多，要不要一起？总得享受下最后的时光吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅看了一眼，是两张温泉旅行的奖券。男人确实无聊，竟会去抽这种东西。  
她从他手中抽走一张。  
她想要离开这里，哪怕是和这个男人一起。

3、  
“——真美啊。”  
刚走进房间的阿尔托莉雅听到男人的感叹声脚步不由一顿。  
吉尔伽美什先她一步泡好温泉，正坐在窗台上仰望着夜空。这个残酷的暴君，竟也会做出诗情画意的事来。  
阿尔托莉雅就近在靠门的床侧跪坐下，掀开被子，背对着男人躺下，用被子将自己严实地裹好。  
她并非对接下来可能会发生的事毫无所知，现在这般任由自己暴露在危险之中，或许是因为她已经疲于去争执什么。她接受了男人的恩惠，不可能什么都不付出。如果男人想要得到她，那就给他好了，反正她也没有任何东西了。再过不久，她就可以回去，完结她的使命。  
男人不出所料地走了过来，脚步踏在地板上震荡她的心。他在她的背后坐下，手掌伸向她的腰间，摸索着解开了浴衣的腰带。阿尔托莉雅捏紧了被褥，维持着自己最后的尊严。  
吉尔伽美什掀开了被子，未受到女人的阻止。他将阿尔托莉雅转过身，浴衣散开的间隙中露出的白皙肌肤被温泉泡得有些发红。或许她已经躲在热水中纠结了许久。淡金色的头发干燥整洁如平常一样地盘起。  
吉尔伽美什脱去她的浴衣，阿尔托莉雅抑制着紧张看向男人，发现那双曾淫猥地打量她的眼眸如今却很平静，就像一颗深埋地下被采掘出的玉石。  
男人炙热的手掌覆上她的胸部，阿尔托莉雅握紧拳头止住身体的颤抖。她听见男人轻笑了一声，以为他是在笑自己的贫瘠。要是如此就能让他看清楚，对她失去兴趣，那真是再好不过。  
“你拔出石中剑的时候是十三岁？”却听到男人这样对她说道。  
阿尔托莉雅一愣，想了下，修正了男人小小的偏差：“十五岁。”说完，伸手扫开落在脖颈上的花瓣。  
“有点迟。”他嘟囔道。  
阿尔托莉雅想他是指什么有点迟，十五岁的少年身姿已经让她吃了不少亏，但是两相取舍只能如此。  
吉尔伽美什的手抚过她的肋骨，按在她的腰胯上，他看着她笑说：“要是发育完全，你会是个高挑丰满的女人呢。”  
男人们或许都喜欢那样的女人吧，阿尔托莉雅想。  
“不过你舍弃了。”吉尔伽美什说。  
阿尔托莉雅看向他，男人的膝盖卡在她的双腿之间，伸手解开了自己的腰带，他将浴衣脱去扔在一边，露出了强壮健美的身躯。她当然无法忽视掉他胯间挺立的粗壮之物。她装作自若的样子避过它，想暴君的胯下之物果然很淫荡，那玩意就如同聚集着他的欲望的分身一样，自然地让她不喜。  
男人的手指触摸着她身上的细小的疤痕，说道：“看来阿瓦隆也不过只能治愈伤痛，还不如本王宝库里的药草。”  
他自满地展示着他无可挑剔的躯体，阿尔托莉雅看着那份健硕光洁的肉体忍不住哼笑了下：“伤疤是战士的荣耀，在我们那儿，一个男人身上若是连块疤都没有，他真该拿块布将自己包起来。”  
吉尔伽美什微微眯起他的红眸，“武夫。”他哼声道，抓起女人的大腿猝不及防地进入了她，阿尔托莉雅被这突然的疼痛惊地抓住了男人扶着她的手臂，额上不禁冒出冷汗。  
“我看你就喜欢乱来。”干涩狭窄的通道不允许男人完全进入，吉尔伽美什将女人的双腿折起，不管不顾地将自己的器物强硬地挤了进去。阿尔托莉雅抓着男人的手臂，指甲嵌入皮肉划开几道血痕。她忍耐着剧痛，为自己的不端行为接受惩罚。  
待完全进入之后，吉尔伽美什才松开了女人的腿，他将被划伤的手臂举到阿尔托莉雅面前，笑道：“这伤痕本王就留下了。”  
阿尔托莉雅撇过头，不去看志得意满的男人。疼痛在慢慢消退，她感到男人充满了她的身体。  
“看来你的身体比起你的心来更容易接纳本王。”男人笑说道，开始在她体内抽动起来。  
男人的行动极富技巧，不出几个回合，两人的交合处便变得湿漉漉的了。阿尔托莉雅忍不住攀上他的肩膀，咬着唇以免自己叫出声来。即使是不喜欢的人，身体依旧会为此感到快乐。  
吉尔伽美什分开女人的腿，看着她的下身不断流出水来沾湿了床铺，他不由邪笑起来：“这副身体竟然如此敏感，你可真是淫荡啊，saber。”那双红眸盯着她，带着一贯的嘲讽和阿尔托莉雅所熟悉的邪恶，“面对我的时候就摆出一副冷淡高傲的样子。”  
阿尔托莉雅眼神迷离地看着男人，充斥快感的脑袋还未来得及理解他的话。吉尔伽美什低下头咬住了她的乳尖，下身的动作也变得粗暴无章。疼痛却令阿尔托莉雅更加敏感，她几乎压制不住地要叫出声。她的脑袋则因疼痛变得清醒了一些，她感觉到男人是在不快。曾经拒绝自己的人如今投怀送抱，他自是想从她身上讨回屈辱。  
又或者他是在嫉妒？阿尔托莉雅看着伏在身上的金发男人想，他啃啮着她的胸脯，手掌揉捏着另一只乳房，强壮的手臂从背后环住她的腰身固定住她的胯骨，炽热粗壮的性器不断地冲撞她的身体，他动用全身，像是要将她牢牢把握。  
吉尔伽美什他会嫉妒吗？她混沌地想着。  
男人曾告诉她，他不在意其他男人，只要他想要的时候抢过来就好。这无疑触怒了她，他就像是将她当做一个物品。  
人能在爱情中完全不嫉妒吗？  
她想起自己独自待在房中的落寞。而后，她想起了那次懊悔的失控，她攻击了她的朋友，还大发雷霆地想要伤害他。她在潜意识里承认了兰斯洛特的背叛。她感到了无比的厌倦。  
阿尔托莉雅忍不住地咳嗽起来，自然也就压抑不住自己的声音。吉尔伽美什将她抱了起来，让她坐在他的身上，免得她被自己吐出的花瓣呛死。女人细长的手臂搭在吉尔伽美什的肩膀上环住他的脖颈，在男人的拨弄和冲击下，放纵了自己。  
花瓣散落了一地 ，飞溅的液体宛如露珠悬挂其上。

4、  
吉尔伽美什是个张扬的人，本来他端丽的容颜就够吸引女性们的注目了，而他又从来不知道身为从者的避人耳目。女性们也被挑动了情思，放下矜持，一路走来，他不知道受到了多少女性的搭讪。  
每当这个时候，他都会刻意走到三步开外的阿尔托莉雅身边，拉起她的手腕向女人们宣称：“她要我独属于她。”  
阿尔托莉雅惊讶地抬起头，便看到那双俯视她的红眸中的嘲笑。  
吉尔伽美什自然不是答应了她的要求，他不过是在讥笑她提出的这个要求的莫名。  
这个时候她往往要被迫接受女人们的注视，那些目光中有疑惑，有惊讶，有失落，甚至有嫉恨。  
她本不该受到这些注视。  
她想起吉尔伽美什的那些情人们，这家伙不知从哪里搞到的身份证明，带着她离开了日本。她未见过他与别人有过联系。  
“你的那些情人呢？”她问。  
男人笑了，“怎么，你还要溯及既往吗？”  
看来，为了嘲笑她的无理取闹，他是准备毫不留情地将他过往的情人甩了。  
“你是个绝情的负心汉。”阿尔托莉雅说，“而我也像是罪孽深重。”  
“怎么会呢，”吉尔伽美什说，“她们已经得到了本王的宠爱，又还有什么不满足。”  
阿尔托莉雅在心中嗤笑男人的自大，她说：“若是她们真的爱你，又怎么会满足于一时。”  
她们会为他黯然神伤吗？  
“若是她们想要得到的是天长地久的爱情，那么她们一开始就不会待在本王身边。”吉尔伽美什回说。  
他对自己的无情倒是心知肚明。  
“那她们想要什么？”阿尔托莉雅问。  
“情绪、性爱、经验。”  
什么东西？阿尔托莉雅皱起眉头想，或许女人们只是喜欢吉尔伽美什的容貌而已。要是她们知道他是个远古的暴君，见识到他的残酷无情，难道还会爱他吗？比起她，吉尔伽美什可更是个怪物呢。  
她又是为什么要留在吉尔伽美什身边呢？阿尔托莉雅想，即使是给予回报，她也该还清了吧。  
“那你觉得我想要什么？”阿尔托莉雅问他。  
吉尔伽美什抱起手臂好笑地看着她：“本王怎么知道。”  
阿尔托莉雅知道男人一定明白，但他不会轻易告诉自己的。这男人只喜欢用语言挑拨人取乐罢了。  
“得到了会满足，得不到就离开，目前来看，你尚属自愿留下。”吉尔伽美什看着她笑说。  
她满足吗？显然不是。阿尔托莉雅想，那她为什么不离开呢。或许只是因为吉尔伽美什能为她提供许多便利，而她可以忍受支付报酬。  
吉尔伽美什每晚都会进入她，他是个性欲强盛的男人。托此之福，阿尔托莉雅认为可以尽早离去的念头至今还没有实现。她甚至能送几发光炮回报他的慷慨。  
她不喜欢和男人上床，与不喜欢之人没有任何正当目的的交合是不端的行为。而男人在性事上的丰富经验总让她落于下风，掉进男人的手心任他摆布。她时而会失控于男人造就的快感之中，放纵于这种不端的快乐对她来说是应该责备自省的事。她不喜欢这种感觉。  
男人却像是乐于此道，每日不厌其烦地荒淫着。  
在某次完事后，背对吉尔伽美什躺着阿尔托莉雅恍然想到，这样一来，这段时间中，男人从来没有和别的女人有过接触。难道他是真的准备践行她的要求，对她保持忠贞吗？  
为什么？为了嘲讽她有必要做到这种程度吗？原本，她以为男人得到她后便会厌弃，可直到现在，他仍乐此不疲地从她身上讨取欢乐，并且排除其他女人，好似他真的忠心于她一般。  
阿尔托莉雅不明白，她不知道她自己想要什么，也不知道吉尔伽美什想要什么，自己的身体难道会比他的那些情人们更能让他满足吗？  
这具瘦小、贫瘠、坚硬、不漂亮的身体。  
“你每日找我麻烦，不会感到厌倦吗？”她裹着被子问背后的男人，“你的那些情人不是更美丽、身材也更好，更会热情耐心地迎合你。”  
“那你也热情点呀，”男人笑道，阿尔托莉雅感觉到男人转过身，目光注视着她的后颈，“你对自己的身体不满吗？”他问。  
阿尔托莉雅枕在枕头上，想起少女们曼妙的身躯，如花一般的娇美。  
“真是奇怪，”吉尔伽美什说，“你为这战士的身躯自豪，为何又要感到不满？你到底是喜欢它呢，还是不喜欢？”  
阿尔托莉雅没有回答，过了一会，她问：“你难道喜欢这样的身体吗？”  
“不然我为何日夜爱抚它？”吉尔伽美什笑着回道。  
阿尔托莉雅被这直白的话堵得一时语塞，她不知男人是在戏弄她，还是他太过不知羞耻。半天后，她才说道：“或许你品味独特，但我知道它根本不像女人的身体。”  
男人哈哈笑了起来：“所以你对它不满只是因为别人不喜欢它吗？难道在面对你的妻子时，你也曾嫌它不够高大强壮，像个男人？”  
阿尔托莉雅沉默不语，她曾想过，那场悲剧同样是她的责任，源头正在于她是个女人。而现在，她又有些动摇，若她真是男人，桂妮就一定不会变心爱上兰斯洛特吗？  
“你要战士的坚毅，也要女人的娇柔，又想男人的强壮，哈哈哈哈，真是贪心到愚蠢，saber，你难道是讨好众人的小丑吗？”  
“有什么好笑的！”阿尔托莉雅愤怒地转过身看向发笑的男人，“希望得到所爱之人的喜欢，哪里错了！”  
“不知道，”男人看着她平淡地答道，“向来只有别人取悦本王。”他伸手挑起她的下巴，露出邪笑，“不过逗乐宠物却是一件趣事，本王倒也不吝啬宠爱。”  
阿尔托莉雅挥开他的手，冷漠道：“那是因为你从来没有爱过谁。”  
“可是，saber，”吉尔伽美什看着她，如玉石般冰凉的红眸中飘荡着几分刻薄的讥讽，“若是像你爱得那么难看才算作爱，那爱又有什么好骄傲的呢？”  
阿尔托莉雅怔住了，她实在从她的语言中找不出什么说辞来回应吉尔伽美什。他确实不需要爱任何人，他只要爱他自己，做那个高傲自大的英雄王即可。  
恋人沉浸爱情的甜蜜，世人歌颂爱情的纯洁，然而仔细一翻，却尽是烂账。  
阿尔托莉雅承认了自己的失败。她转过身去，重新背对男人，轻喃道：“说的是。”  
她伸手捡开落在枕上的花瓣，将被子裹好，合上了眼。

5、  
在阿尔托莉雅兴致好的时候，她也会向吉尔伽美什索吻。那只是一种无意识的动作，直至被吉尔伽美什不动声色地转去吻咬她的脖颈，阿尔托莉雅才发现自己已经习惯于和吉尔伽美什的性事。  
她想吉尔伽美什又何必如此，难道她还会期望他能解开魔咒吗？  
时日不多。  
或许吉尔伽美什也知道，因而怀着某种恶意带她来到了不列颠。  
踏上故土的感觉是奇妙的，阿尔托莉雅知道，她本不该为城市的高楼和轨道惊讶，这是圣杯早已赋予她的知识，她也在现代的城市中生活过一段时间。然而，她曾知道这个国家原来是什么样子，她曾知道这里的每一处是什么样子，但是现在，她却一点儿也不认识它了。  
可她能说它是不好的吗？  
它没有逊色于这世上的任何一个城市。人们行色匆匆，却又精神饱满。它是在她的敌人手上发展至此的。  
她的时代早早地过去了。  
难道她的国家就注定要被毁灭吗？  
难道她的国家就不能延续至今吗？  
“王国兴衰是万物之理，成长至今的可不是国家，而是人类啊，骑士王。”  
阿尔托莉雅回过头看向吉尔伽美什，当初在酒宴上，男人嘲笑了她，却并未与她争辩，而那时的她甚至连男人的身份都无从得知。  
“你难道就不会为自己国家的毁灭而痛惜吗，英雄王？”男人的国土仍饱受战火，作为文明的起源，却满地疮痍，即使是阿尔托莉雅，也认为这是一场不折不扣的悲剧。  
但她想，她或许问了个蠢问题。吉尔伽美什是暴君，又怎么会在乎在他身后国家的存亡。  
“它已诞生下文明。”她听见男人说，吉尔伽美什望着她，那双妖冶的红眸如今却显得旷远广阔，“当你看见期望的未来，你便不再恐惧灭亡。”  
你看见了那未来吗？  
阿尔托莉雅没有将疑问说出口。她曾经见过一双类似的眼睛，那双眼睛的主人曾多次告诫她，她却不愿去听。  
“我看不见未来。”她说，“梅林曾和我说过，但那不是我期望的，我为改变那命运战斗，却还是失败了，我又如何能够不悔恨。”  
“所以你只是个人类啊，亚瑟。”吉尔伽美什笑望着她，呼唤了她的正名。他的眼中浮着轻薄的嘲笑，女孩沉痛的悲哀仿佛没有重量，轻轻地被他挥开。  
对于阿尔托莉雅的结局，有人悲伤，有人痛苦，有人愤怒，有人不满，那都是对美好事物破碎的伤痛。而这个男人却只有轻浮的嘲笑。在一生之中，他只为毁灭痛苦过一次。梦魇之子喜欢人类的美满结局，吉尔伽美什却认为悲剧同样美丽。  
阿尔托莉雅不由为吉尔伽美什这冷漠的刻薄而委屈愤怒，她或许确实看不见他所以为的正确未来，但难道，为了国家的保存，她的努力，她的臣民的奋斗，都是没有意义、滑稽可笑的吗？  
她当然知道，天地之间并没有仁慈，吉尔伽美什这种非人又怎么会在乎人类的生死，只有人类才会竭力争取自己的命运。  
所以，阿尔托莉雅没有与吉尔伽美什争辩什么，她只是跪下身，触摸了那土地，感受到厚土之下的微薄魔力，与她心脏跳动喷吐而出的力量仍是一样的。  
"我仍爱着它，为它哀痛，为它哀悼，直至有一天，为它再次举剑奋战。"女孩的眼帘垂落，将那一抹温润坚毅的清翠掩埋在这块土地之下。只有一点，她可以认同吉尔伽美什——她期望的未来还没有结束。  
"那就这样做吧，saber。"  
阿尔托莉雅抬头看向吉尔伽美什，男人嘴角带着不变的讥嘲，傲然高立地笑看着她，一如十年前那般。

仍有些事物是能触及阿尔托莉雅的回忆的。  
在人烟稀少的郊外，她还是能看到过去的影子。阿尔托莉雅很难说出这些风景之间有什么区别，她只觉得它们都是美的。  
尽管阿尔托莉雅认为作为国王应该喜怒不行于色，面对吉尔伽美什这样的男人更应如此。但吉尔伽美什觉得她其实很好懂。  
他将一块金条交给牧场的主人，两人便被迎进马厩任他们自行挑选中意的马匹。  
“我从没想过，一个英灵的宝具竟还包括黄金。”只剩两人单独在的时候，阿尔托莉雅才会开口说话。也许之后，马场的主人会为干燥的马厩地上出现的花瓣而感到奇怪。  
吉尔伽美什想这女人真是不知感恩，开口就是嘲讽，但要与他争辩英灵的品格，不过是自取其辱罢了，他昂首傲慢地看着她讥笑道：“因而真正配称王的英雄，只有本王一人。”  
阿尔托莉雅哼笑了一声，她自然不会认同男人将自己开除王籍，但她也不再鄙夷男人的粗俗，正如他所言，作为英雄一生事迹的升华，吉尔伽美什的宝具确实与众不同。  
“那里面难道什么都有吗？”阿尔托莉雅问着，从第一匹马开始，观察它们的毛色和体态。  
“那倒不是，”男人难得谦虚地说道，“本王的宝库，是人类智慧的原典，但需以不同文明实现的东西是不会存在的。”  
阿尔托莉雅惊讶地听着，这与其说是谦虚，不如说是自傲。而吉尔伽美什如此平常地说着，丝毫不在意让人得知他宝具的秘密。他当然不用掩饰，阿尔托莉雅想，即使他的宝库并不完满，但一般的英灵也绝无法找到克制它的弱点。而人类智慧的原典，又会是多么让他自满得意的东西。  
阿尔托莉雅检查了第五匹马的腰背，抬头向吉尔伽美什问道：“你不挑一匹吗？”  
“随便吧，”他哼唧了几声，“本王没什么兴趣。”  
阿尔托莉雅拉起缰绳将选中的马牵了出来，想自己是否应该帮男人也挑一匹，便看见吉尔伽美什牵了一匹白马出来。  
坐在令人熟悉的马背上，拂面的风中有着青草的香气，阿尔托莉雅不禁感到神清气爽。她轻轻踢了下马儿的肚子，摇动手中的缰绳，黑色的骏马便撒开蹄奔跑起来。  
骑马驰骋在草原上总能让阿尔托莉雅忘记一切烦恼。在她幼年的时候，她调皮的兄长总会想办法躲过骑术课，有时候也会将她拐带出来，在广阔的原野上漫无目的地策马飞驰。无限的风光从她身边划过，风吹疼了她的脸，她却感到了快乐。这个时候，一直被成王的责任约束的阿尔托莉雅，也会无意识地流露出如同普通孩子一般的笑容。  
那个时代，是个灰暗的时代，神秘的衰退，魔物的狂暴，暴君的残虐，都让人们的生活变得很艰难。  
但也有美好的事物在慢慢生长。  
微风吹拂的草原上，光辉的宝剑静静地插立在岩石之中。  
迷雾之后的岛屿上，橡树的枝条抽出新芽，结成精灵之主的王冠。  
廖德宽王的大殿上，远道而来的魔术向国王提议，建造一张巨大无比的圆桌。  
鲜花从苦难的缝隙中绽放开来。  
一切事物都在生长。  
花蔓不断伸长枝条，遍及它所能到的任何地方，枝蔓缠绕上魔力的核心，强劲的力量能将玉石都压碎。  
阿尔托莉雅猛烈地咳嗽一声，口鼻之间充满了血腥味。身下的马儿察觉到主人的异常连忙嘶鸣地急停下来。  
染着鲜血的花瓣沾在她的手背上，阿尔托莉雅用右手抹去手背上的血渍，看见自己的指尖变得透明。  
她抬起头，看见吉尔伽美什骑着他的白马慢悠悠地向她走来。  
“到此为止了，”她看着男人平静地说，“虽然我们不相合，但这段时间以来还是感谢你的同行，吉尔伽美什。”不断吐出的花瓣令口中的血腥味也变得淡了些。  
她看着吉尔伽美什走到自己面前，两匹马的脖颈交错在一起，男人俯过身来，吻上了她的唇。  
阿尔托莉雅惊讶地张大了眼，压在她唇上的吻好像一团厚实温软的棉花，她感受不到那之中有什么情绪，这团棉花就好像只是为了帮她擦去嘴上的血迹似的按压上来，然后离开。  
吉尔伽美什直起身，静静地看着她。“再见了，阿尔托莉雅。”他呼唤着她不为人知的幼名，平淡地和她告别。他鲜艳的金发与红眸融进身后夕阳绚烂的橙红之中，要消失不见的人反倒像是他。  
在一片令人目眩的绚丽之中，阿尔托莉雅恍然明白，为何吉尔伽美什从来不和她接吻，因为他早已知道，她根本不会爱他。  
她要吉尔伽美什独属于他，是在嘲讽爱情的脆弱，而吉尔伽美什每次拉着她的手宣示，也不过是在嘲笑爱情。  
她爱桂妮薇儿和卫宫士郎，所以纵容了她们的不忠贞，而吉尔伽美什陪着她一起胡闹，又是为了什么呢？  
她想起每晚从身后传来的注视。  
爱情和咳嗽都是无法掩饰的，但若是不去听、不去看，又能知道什么呢？  
她已经得到了想要的答案，却连伸手触碰眼前之人也做不到了。  
少女的身形虚幻地化作花瓣飘飘扬扬，从男人的指间滑落。

6、  
忠诚的骑士守护在身侧，阿尔托莉雅深知自己的身体已经无法再挥动圣剑。  
如果过去已经无法改变，她还能选择等待未来。  
将剑交给骑士的时候，她突然想起在刀枪的列阵中，那个男人曾叫她放下剑，做他的妻子。  
阿尔托莉雅想，那时的吉尔伽美什是因为知道现世传说中她的结局才这么说，还是因为他的眼中已经预见了她最终的结果。  
她不禁苦笑一声，想他说那样的话，谁会明白他的意思。而无论如何，她又怎么会做他的妻子。难道他那双预见的双眸看不见自己的未来吗？但如果是那个任性的男人，恐怕只会凭由自己的心意行事吧。  
她三次将剑托付给最后的骑士，乘船渡过迷雾，来到了理想之乡——阿瓦隆。  
她已交结了自己的使命，坐在阿瓦隆的树荫下，在这块时间静止的圣地，她什么都不再去想。  
因此，在许久之后，她才终于想起，她应该去拜访一位故人。  
“您难道是塔上的姑娘吗？”阿尔托莉雅背靠在塔墙上，向高塔上的人喊话道，“我可从没和你隔那么远说话，快下来吧，梅林。”  
她转过身去，便看见故人熟悉的笑脸，他指了指塔上，说：“本体还在上面，我这不算违约。”  
他总有办法糊弄。阿尔托莉雅想着，上前拥抱了一下她老师的分身：“好久不见，梅林，您看上去过得还不错。”  
“你看上去好像有点问题，”白发魔法师看着自己学生嘴中不断吐出的花瓣眯了眯眼，“你也被魔女下了魔咒。”  
“这可真是难师难徒。”阿尔托莉雅笑道，安慰自己的老师说，“不过没什么关系，我已经回到了阿瓦隆。这下，我们看上去更像师徒了。”  
“你这份乐观倒是青出于蓝。”梅林抱着手杖笑说，“不去寻找真爱破解魔咒吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅微微笑了起来，视线移到了远处的花草上，“也许爱会更让人难过呢？”  
“哎呀！”梅林抓起手杖几乎忍不住要鼓起掌来，“你可是说了句真知灼见呢，阿尔托莉雅。”  
阿尔托莉雅看着一点没变的老师笑了起来：“梅林，你是让人难过的那一方啊。如果只有虚情假意，就不该招惹会爱你的人令她伤心啊。”  
“诶，是这样吗？”梅林叉起手闭上眼装作深思的样子，又偷偷睁开一只眼瞄向阿尔托莉雅，露出了意味不明的笑容。  
“是啊，”阿尔托莉雅转身望向身后的高塔，说道，“不然您也不会被关进塔里了。”  
“我倒没觉得有什么不好，”梅林说，看着阿尔托莉雅道，“你也到这里了。”  
魔术师的眼中突然滑过一道亮光，他蹲下身，看着地上开出的小野花仿佛很高兴地说：“还能帮我看护花草。”他变出来一个锡壶递给阿尔托莉雅，“既然来了，就去湖边帮我打罐水吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅接过锡壶，她从未想过自己若是不做国王了会去做什么，现在看来，或许还能做个园丁。  
她携着锡壶来到湖边，今日的阿瓦隆似乎特别天朗气清，总是弥漫在湖面上的迷雾也不知为何散开了。可无论如何眺望，也再看不见外面的景色，这不过是一块与世隔绝的异境罢了。  
阿尔托莉雅半跪下身，将锡壶浸入水中，湖面晕开层层波纹。  
奇怪的是，湖面的波纹没有渐止反而起伏得更加厉害，有什么东西破开水面，从湖中钻了出来，阿尔托莉雅被这巨大的动静惊得松了手，锡壶沉入湖中，她下意识地想要召唤圣剑。  
然而什么都没有，阿尔托莉雅空着手，睁大眼看着水幕后露出的景象，那是阿瓦隆的天空不曾出现的耀眼太阳，那是阿瓦隆的果树难以结出的鲜红果实，那是她从未想过还能再见到的人。  
怎么可能。  
与震惊到失语的阿尔托莉雅不同，从水中钻出的男人看着呆望着自己的少女率先扬起了笑：“被本王的玉体魅惑到失了魂吗，小丫头。”  
男人的话让阿尔托莉雅回过神来，他仍是一贯的做派，却不是那个与她相识的吉尔伽美什。他并非英灵，而是真实的人，是还未与她相遇的、生前的吉尔伽美什。  
男人环顾四周，喃喃自语道：“冥河之后还有这样一块地方吗？”他又将目光落在她身上，笑问道：“你是鬼魂，还是精灵？”  
“我不知道。”阿尔托莉雅说，看着湖中的吉尔伽美什。  
“脑袋还没转起来吗？”吉尔伽美什看着她笑道，“既然是精灵乡那就是精灵吧，口吐花瓣的精灵总风趣一些。”  
阿尔托莉雅抿着嘴没有否认，她想，吉尔伽美什总是能轻而易举地理解事物，那他的双眼又是否看见了她与他的因缘。可吉尔伽美什却像一点不认识她一般，自顾感叹道：“哎，难道本王还得再重新游回冥河，再回乌鲁克吗？”  
“你为什么会在冥河里游泳？”阿尔托莉雅问。阿瓦隆是世外之地，是她死后安存之地，而冥河亦是亡者之地的河流，或许正是因此，吉尔伽美什才会迷途流落到此处。可冥河位于冥界，吉尔伽美什一个活人为何会到那里。而且冥河里是可以游泳的吗？  
“难道是为了洗澡吗？”吉尔伽美什嘲笑道，他得意地将手中之物从水中举起，“本王当然是为了去深渊摘取不死草。”  
阿尔托莉雅看着男人手中的药草，在他的传说中，吉尔伽美什因为挚友的死亡而去寻找让人长生不老的办法。他找到了仙草，但最终却被蛇吃掉了。若是吉尔伽美什真的吃下不死药，他也不可能会成为英灵被召唤了。  
“那你为什么不吃下它呢。”阿尔托莉雅说，吉尔伽美什应是想将不死草带回去给他的友人和臣民，可惜半路就被蛇窃走，连他自己也失去了永生的机会。如若不然，他和他的国家难道会永远存续吗？  
男人哈哈大笑起来：“不老不死？我早扔去喂蛇了。”阿尔托莉雅看着他的那双红眸，仿佛看到了那日的吉尔伽美什，“我的双眼已预见了全部的未来，我没有任何畏惧死亡的理由。”  
他是微笑着的，为了他自己，也为了所见的未来。  
总有一天，她一定也会见到那个未来。阿尔托莉雅想。  
她看着吉尔伽美什握着的仙草，想原来他在生前就已经找到了他的圣杯，并且否决了它。但既然如此，他为何又要去摘不死草。  
“那你为什么要取它？”阿尔托莉雅问。  
“因为它是宝物。”吉尔伽美什自满地笑着，“既然是宝物，就应该属于本王。”  
阿尔托莉雅闻言不由地笑了起来，最初在酒宴上，这个男人就是这样说的，而她认为他不过是精神错乱。原来他真像是一只恶龙似的，贪婪地想要占据世间所有的财宝，甚至不惜潜入深渊。她看着眼前的男人，他的金发湿漉漉地垂挂着，比她所知的长不少，身上也全无他所爱的金饰，肌肤蒙受污垢看不出本来雪白，可他看上去仍是那个光辉的黄金英灵。若是死海也吞噬不了他收集世间全部财宝的执念，那么这份贪欲便是高贵宏伟的，是值得超越战胜天之公牛的功绩升华为令他自傲的宝具。  
她伸出手，指尖终于触碰上眼前意气洋洋的男人，她抚摸着这个并不认识她的男人的面颊，男人没有避开，甚至不显得惊讶，仿佛这世上所有人为他倾慕都是理所当然的。他只是笑看着她，像个国王一样赐予了她触摸他的荣耀，身上滑落的水珠折射光亮闪耀着，犹如披着一件镶满钻石的宝衣、  
这样骄傲、美丽的吉尔伽美什竟会独属于她，谁又能说爱情脆弱呢。  
它只是有点不讲理罢了。  
在爱情中寻求公正不过是痴人说梦，爱情并非理性的产物，它尽是错误、虚伪、无理和冲动。  
但即使如此，阿尔托莉雅仍认为它是美丽的。  
她告诉梅林，不该招惹你不爱的人。  
但吉尔伽美什的爱从来不是似水的柔情，它是风暴、是掠夺。  
她和吉尔伽美什之间的爱是正确无误的。  
少女的膝盖抵地，俯过身去，亲吻了湖中金发男人的双唇。她闻到了他身上湖水的气息，第一次她在吉尔伽美什身上闻到这样清淡的味道，她吻去他唇上湖水的冰凉，感受到那片吻遍她全身的火热双唇依然温暖。  
她将男人给予她的吻还给了他，那双红眸望着她，有一点儿疑惑，却依旧亮丽平静。阿尔托莉雅将手从男人面上收回，指尖离开光洁的面颊时，她呼唤了他的名字：“吉尔伽美什。”  
花瓣从她嘴中落下，她看着逐渐隐没于迷雾的金色光辉，喃道：“我们来日再会。”  
她接住飘落的花瓣，手指掠过清凉的湖水，任由花瓣飘荡在雾气弥漫的湖面上。


End file.
